The present invention relates to the control of electronic devices in homes and other buildings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new process for communicating by computer with capable (or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d) appliances through telephone lines, whereby a user may establish such communication with multiple smart appliances on a single telephone line, and at the same time share such telephone line with other automatic answering devices, such as computer-modems, xe2x80x9cfaxxe2x80x9d machines, and voice mail.
In recent years, controls for lighting and other electronic devices have begun to appear in a variety of forms. Examples of such controls include timers and switches within individual electronic devices manufactured to allow the user to perform new tasks, such as recording broadcast entertainment on video tape at a time chosen by the user, but without the presence of the user. Such devices or equipment is xe2x80x9ccapablexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csmart,xe2x80x9d in the sense that it performs functions independently of a user, or xe2x80x9cautomatically,xe2x80x9d once a set of instructions has been supplied to the device, whether the instructions are embedded within the device in the form of computer chips, or supplied after manufacture in the form of software programming.
In conjunction with such controls, and particularly remote control, systems have been developed for remote or distributed control of processes through communications links. Simple examples of remote control communications links include now commonly available, hand-held remote controllers for the control of entertainment equipment by infra-red light. However, in recent years the remote control of equipment has become much more flexible, capable, and sophisticated, as computers and communications technology in combination has allowed users to access and control smart devices in ways not previously possible. In response to these developments, appliance manufacturers are building new capabilities into devices which have not previously been controllable.
Accordingly, a user may now find in the market a variety of system systems for remote and automatic control of home and building appliances, many of which are or utilize communications xe2x80x9cnetworks.xe2x80x9d Some of these systems have an architecture which consists of a centralized xe2x80x9cMasterxe2x80x9d computer to which multiple xe2x80x9cSlavexe2x80x9d units are connected. The processing power of these xe2x80x9cMaster-Slavexe2x80x9d systems resides in the centralized computer, which interfaces with xe2x80x9cdumbxe2x80x9d terminals and devices, and to the world outside itself through telephone lines or other communications means. Other system architectures consist of xe2x80x9cdistributedxe2x80x9d systems, consisting of systems in which capable xe2x80x9cClientxe2x80x9d processors are connected to a centralized xe2x80x9cServerxe2x80x9d processor, which contains data and additional processing power. The Server in such a xe2x80x9cClient-Serverxe2x80x9d system communicates with the Clients a mixture of data and instructions. Distributed systems may also consist of systems in which the remotely located Clients are connected to each other as well as the centralized Server. Such distributed systems are commonly used in industrial controls, where a plurality of xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d (i.e., Client) process control units are connected to various controlled devices and sensors, and to a Server, and often communicate with one another, and to the outside world, through a communications link, such as a serial bus or telephone line, which transmits data in a single stream of xe2x80x9cbits.xe2x80x9d Masters and Servers are also known as xe2x80x9cHosts,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHost Computers.xe2x80x9d
Communications between components of a system, whereby components may interoperate or coact, may take place by a variety of means. Thus, communications may be accomplished by high and low voltage hard-wire electrical connections, romex, twisted pair, coaxial, fiber optic, and telephone cables and lines, or communications may be accomplished by radio, infrared, microwave, and other electromagnetic radiation. Finally, each component of the system must issue and recognize (and eventually respond to) the same or similar instructions, and the same form of commands (i.e., the same xe2x80x9clanguagexe2x80x9d or protocol).
If xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d locations includes only those locations which reside within a system operated by a single user, a manufacturer may utilize one of a number of alternatives to uniquely address individual components within the system. When the system is so controlled, a user may, for instance, gather information and control equipment by using dedicated lines, or means equivalent to dedicated lines, such as radio transponders.
A xe2x80x9cdedicated linexe2x80x9d is one in which a signal is detected, and automatically answered, by an appliance or device, and where there is no other device connected to the line that would automatically answer. With a dedicated line, a Host dials the appliance, a modem-handshake occurs, and a security verification usually follows. Dedicated lines have been used in a variety of systems, however the cost and complexity of dedicated lines becomes quickly prohibitive as a system increases in size. As to other means, such as radio, appropriate identification and coding may be available to establish connections among many components, however radio suffers from attenuation over long distances, and significant frequency, bandwith, and repeater limitations. While these solutions are technically feasible, they are not cost effective when the remote device is very inexpensive, such as in residential housing, where the device might be a $10 smoke detector or inexpensive lighting controller.
Uniquely addressing individual components of a system becomes more difficult for users geographically removed from the system they control, particularly if the user wishes to move the means for control, the Host, outside the commonly-controlled portions of the system or network (for instance, outside a xe2x80x9cLocal Area Networkxe2x80x9d or LAN), or if the user simply wishes an alternative to first accessing another controller, sub-controller, or gateway computer or modem within the controlled system in order to gather data or control equipment. As the distance over which a user may wish to gather data or control equipment increases, so does the xe2x80x9cproblemxe2x80x9d of addressing individual components within the controlled network increase, as it is not cost effective for each device to have its own dedicated phone line or radio transponder. Even if only one such device or appliance exists at a facility, that device will often share phone line access with computer modems, answering machines, FAX machines, voice mail, and other phone-responsive equipment. Any one of these other devices might also answer an incoming call and foil the data connection intended by the user as he queries the remote location for information, or as he attempts to control the remote device. The problem is perhaps most acute when attempting to gather information from remote devices, or when attempting to control such devices, through the largest network yet developed, i.e., the global computer network, or xe2x80x9cinternet.xe2x80x9d A user may remain connected to the internet as a whole through digital subscriber telephone lines (DSL) and by other means, however a user cannot, with technology existing today, remain connected to individual appliances and devices to uniquely address each such device, that is, maintain a xe2x80x9cpersistent connectionxe2x80x9d to individual devices. Without a persistent connection, a user must establish a connection each time a component of a system is to be controlled or queried for information. A user cannot gather the desired data or issue the device-specific control command, unless the user first establishes a connection with that device.
Initiation of a communication to a Host by a remote device is relatively straight-forward. When the application requires communication at preset times, or when the application is initiated by a condition at the remote location, the remote device initiates a connection, usually via a dial-up phone circuit, to the Host computer. However, when the decision to initiate a connection originates at the Host, the problem can be more complex, in part because the signal initiated by the Host must be directed to, and received by, an individual device or appliance.
This problem is encountered regardless of the architecture of the system or network, the means used to communicate, the instructions issued, or the protocol. Thus, the problem of establishing an appropriate connection is common to all control systems, and to data gathering initiated by the Host or user. In all such systems, the problem of establishing a connection with a component of the system in which communications is not constantly maintained must be overcome. In such systems a user must initiate a data connection or other remote control function whenever the user (or the user""s equipment, whether operating manually or automatically) wishes to gather data from remote locations, or control equipment or devices at remote locations. With the openly accessible nature of the internet, and the concern that only a designated individual user be capable of gathering data or controlling appliances at a designated facility, these functions are particularly acute when using the internet. Moreover, any solution to establishing connections over the internet must utilize telephonic communications techniques, and be compatible with the way in which telephone equipment and lines operates.
A number of schemes have been devised to establish connections between a controlling component and a controlled component within a system or network using telephonic equipment. Such schemes, employing telephone lines in combination with other equipment, usually utilize apparatus to produce ringing signals, or series of such signals, in combination with remote devices capable of detecting and responding to such signals. Various designs and configurations for such schemes include:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,193 to Lee, which discloses an apparatus for activating a remotely located device in response to the ringing of a called telephone subscriber station.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,836 to Langan, which discloses a remote control system utilizing telephone rings as orders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,053 to Dick, which discloses a telephone command apparatus utilizing a two-tone system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,754 to Rose, which discloses a telephone signaling method and apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,319 to Treidl, which discloses a telephone accessible appliance control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,655 to Hashimoto, which discloses a telephone accessible appliance control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,045 to Cragun et al., which discloses an identifying telephone controller system using alternating current lines accessible by telephone, and a dual tone multiple frequency encoder and decoder module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,341 to Wan, which discloses a device for remotely resetting electronic appliances in response to coded telephone rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,756 to Levine, which discloses a method for telephonically programming an apparatus on a dedicated line using initialization parameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,635 to Bradley et al., which discloses a system for controlling equipment within a telephone subscriber""s premises using dual-tone multi-frequency telephone tones.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,324 to Sizer, II et al., which discloses a system and apparatus for controlling an appliance using dual-tone multi-frequency telephone tones.
While the inventions disclosed in these prior patents fulfill their respective objectives, these prior patents do not describe or suggest a method or system which does not utilize coded-ringing schemes to communicate, or initiate a connection between a user or Host and an appliance or other controlled device, wherein only the device selected by the user or Host responds to the initiating signal from the Host. These prior coded-ringing methods of the prior art are slow, as they require time merely to perform rings sufficient to impart significant information to accomplish a task and, largely because of such slowness, these methods are limited in the kinds of information which may be transmitted, and the tasks which may be performed. Further, the prior art is error prone, as there is generally no acknowledgment from a controlled device, and errors in signaling result where voice mail and call forwarding are on the same line. Using the method of the present invention, on the other hand, a user may quickly query multiple remote devices for information telephonically, or control such devices, without error, even when such devices share a line with other phone-responsive equipment. Nor do prior inventions except for coded-ringing methods disclose any system by which commands may be received by a remote device while the device remains in the xe2x80x9con hookxe2x80x9d condition; no prior invention allows such control of multiple devices in the telephonic context. Finally, no prior inventions disclose any system of control which utilizes known and commonly available telephone caller identification technology.
In this respect, the control system of the present invention substantially departs from pre-existing designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides the user with a means for accomplishing a user-initiated communication with specific appliances and other devices. By using the invention disclosed herein, users gain the highly desirable ability to initiate such connections, and thereby address specific pieces of equipment, using standard telephone lines shared by other phone-responsive equipment, thereby avoiding the problems of operating a persistent connection system, and at the same time avoiding the problems inherent in making connections with remote devices by issuing a pattern of telephone rings.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art by utilizing xe2x80x9ccaller identificationxe2x80x9d technology and, where caller identification service is unavailable, such caller identification technology in combination with voice band and other sound signals.
xe2x80x9cCaller identificationxe2x80x9d is a scheme of signals utilized by telephone companies to provide information to a called party about a calling party. As presently implemented, caller identification may consist of one or more sound signals, generally in a range audible to a human, delivered by a local (to the called party) telephone company. The sound signals are transmitted to the called party during the xe2x80x9cringingxe2x80x9d interval of the called party""s telephone receiver, and generally between the first and second xe2x80x9cringsxe2x80x9d supplied by the local telephone company to that receiver. The local telephone company alerts the called party through such rings that a communication is being requested. Accordingly, the ringing signal is comprised of high voltage, low frequency signals intended to activate the ringer of such receiver. The caller identification information signal, on the other hand, is not intended to activate a ringer, nor be audible at all in the usual course of a call. Accordingly, a low-voltage, higher-pitched, coded signal is transmitted by the telephone company during the ringing interval, before the called party answers the telephone, between the first and second rings of the called party""s receiver. The called party""s receiver remains xe2x80x9con-hook""xe2x80x9d prior to the receiving party picking up his or her receiver, during which time the caller identification signal is transmitted by the telephone company to the receiver of the called party.
The caller identification signal may consist of packets of information of many types of data (using present coding techniques and technology). However, in the U.S. only two such types of data are widely used in caller identification operation, i.e. the identity of the caller and his or her telephone number. When the called party in the U.S. receives packets of information containing these data types, the receiver of the called party then de-codes the information contained in the data packets and, as presently implemented, informs the called party of the name of the calling party and his or her telephone number, generally by display on a screen constructed for this purpose, or by audible tone, or both.
While caller identification in the U.S. presently uses only a limited number of types of data to provide information to the called party, and while caller identification as presently implemented utilizes tones generally in a range audible to a human, and while caller identification utilizes certain schemes in which code information for transmission, caller identification could be implemented by providing many types of information about the caller, using sounds in any range, including digital means without tones, and it could code information in any fashion. In the present invention, xe2x80x9cCaller IDxe2x80x9d is defined as caller identification as it could possibly be implemented, with such multiple types of information, using any sound, and in any coding scheme. Caller ID is therefore any information which may be sent over telephone lines for control or informational purposes, which information may be detected by equipment in an xe2x80x9con hookxe2x80x9d condition. Accordingly, the present invention is not tied to, or limited, by specific packet types or specific packet numbers, and the present invention may therefore provide telephone numbers, caller locations, or any similarly coded data. By such broad definition, xe2x80x9cCaller IDxe2x80x9d also includes caller identification as it is presently implemented in the U.S. and elsewhere.
In the present invention, a user initiates a connection to a remote xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d appliance or device, and thereafter provides control to, or gains information from, that appliance or device. When Caller ID service is available from the local telephone service supplier, the Calling Station simply places the call utilizing a pre-determined telephone number (i.e., a number which will be recognized by an intended recipient device). The xe2x80x9coutboundxe2x80x9d call so placed therefore carries a piece of information, i.e. the telephone number so pre-determined, to any intended recipient appliance or device. The Calling Station may be located as close to the intended recipient appliance or other controlled device as the next xe2x80x9cnodexe2x80x9d in a network, or it may be located as far from the intended recipient appliance or other controlled device as across the world. Whatever the position, a user may directly connect telephonically to an appliance or controlled device, or the user may utilize an internet browser or other communications program to connect to the controlled device through an Internet xe2x80x9cweb server,xe2x80x9d a gateway modem, an appliance server, another Host, or through other similar communications equipment (the user and all such intermediary equipment hereafter the xe2x80x9cCalling Stationxe2x80x9d).
The means by which the various communications components are connected may vary. Thus, communications may be accomplished by high and low voltage hard-wire electrical connections, romex, twisted pair, coaxial, fiber optic, and telephone cables and lines, or communications may be accomplished by radio, infrared, microwave, and other electromagnetic radiation. However, it is envisioned that most such communications should take place by standard telephone lines, as such lines are commonly used in appliance control systems, are inexpensive, and are consistent with and compatible with other lines used for voice and data communications. Communications by such lines generally suffers less interference from shared uses, such as power lines, and more reliably carries a clear message longer distances.
The present invention also utilizes a Caller ID modem and electronic facsimile (xe2x80x9cFAXxe2x80x9d) equipment at the recipient remote xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d appliance or device to be controlled, or at a server or capable xe2x80x9cAppliance Gatewayxe2x80x9d proximate to the intended recipient device (the appliance or controlled device and the Appliance Gateway, if present, collectively the xe2x80x9cReceiving Stationxe2x80x9d). The active or smart components of the Receiving Station detect signals transmitted by the Calling Station in its effort to reach the remote appliance or device. The Receiving Station may thereby detect pre-determined telephone numbers or other information received from the Calling Station. Moreover, since detection of a telephone number utilizing Caller ID technology takes place prior to the time the xe2x80x9creceiverxe2x80x9d of a station xe2x80x9cpicks up,xe2x80x9d the detection of such number (and, potentially, the comparison of such number with a list of numbers within the appliance or appliance modem), may all take place in the xe2x80x9con-hookxe2x80x9d condition. That is, the Receiving Station, in receiving an enquiry or command from a Calling Station using the present invention, may determine that an xe2x80x9cinboundxe2x80x9d call matches one of a number of xe2x80x9ccorrect,xe2x80x9d pre-determined numbers. The Receiving Station may then use the identity of the Calling Station for some useful function, and in consequence the Receiving Station may take some action, such as arming an alarm, operating lights, or changing a thermostat setting. In one such identification and responsive activity situation, the Receiving Station may, in response to the receipt of the pre-determined number, cause an appliance or device to enter a timing sequence that originates an outbound call from the remote appliance or device to the Calling Station, or to another Host or gateway modem.
Using the system of the present invention, a user may activate a specific appliance or device, or inquire of its status or secure other information, as only the appliance intended to be affected responds to the incoming call; only the appliance being addressed recognizes the unique telephone number being carried by the Caller ID transmission. Accordingly, call diverting methods used by telephone companies, such as call forwarding and voice mail, will also carry the Caller ID-transmitted unique telephone number to the selected appliance or device intended by the user even though the call is otherwise directed.
Where Caller ID service is not available from a telephone service supplier, the present invention may still be utilized to query or control a remote appliance or device. In such situation, a Calling Station initiates a connection to a Receiving Station utilizing Caller ID tones, or facsimile transmission (xe2x80x9cFAXxe2x80x9d) tones. The Calling Station at the same time listens as the telephone system creates ringing signals in the remote line which is connected to the recipient Receiving Station.
In the simple case, the Receiving Station picks up the active line first, thereby making a full xe2x80x9cvoicexe2x80x9d connection (i.e., the Calling Station and Receiving Station each go xe2x80x9coff-hookxe2x80x9d) before any other device connected to the same line picks up. In such case, the Receiving Station then generally completes a security verification and grants access, and the Calling Station may then provide information necessary to query the status of the device, or provide control codes necessary to activate the appliance or device.
In the less simple case, another device on the same line as the Receiving Station, such as an answering machine, picks up the line before the Receiving Station can pick up the line. In such case, a second method is utilized to establish connection between the Calling Station and the Receiving Station. When another device on the same line as the Receiving Station picks up the line before the Receiving Station, the Receiving Station uses its Caller ID hardware to detect the Caller ID signal or FAX signal sent by the Calling Station. The Caller ID or FAX signals. may be coded to carry information necessary to induce the Receiving Station to respond to the signal of the Calling Station by then initiating a call to the Calling Station, either soon after receipt of the Calling Station signal, or after a planned delay. Once communication is established between the Calling Station and the Receiving Station, after the Receiving Station places its responsive call to the Calling Station, the Receiving Station then again may complete a security verification and grant access. Where the Receiving Station places a call in direct response to call initiation by the Calling Station, the Calling Station may also then provide information or control codes immediately, security being a lesser issue in such case.
Except in the case where the Receiving Station answers a call before any other equipment on the same line (there being no Caller ID present), the Receiving Station does not go xe2x80x9coff hookxe2x80x9d during the portion of the sequence during which the Calling Station is attempting to communicate with the Receiving Station. Instead, the xe2x80x9coff hookxe2x80x9d condition only occurs after the Receiving Station has received sufficient information to identify the Calling Station telephone number by use of Caller ID or fax tones in the xe2x80x9con hookxe2x80x9d condition. Upon receipt of such information, the Receiving Station then responds by placing a call to the Calling Station at the telephone number so identified, thereby creating a condition where the Calling Station may pick up the line (i.e., go xe2x80x9coff hookxe2x80x9d), after which the Calling Station and Receiving station may provide the appropriate modem-handshake, and a productive communication session may begin.
Utilizing the present invention, the Calling Station may, in addition to transmitting its own number or location, also transmit to the Receiving Station information specific to one smart appliance or device, thereby uniquely addressing an individual appliance. Utilizing such individualized addressing techniques, selected appliances may be induced to respond by placing calls at separate or predetermined times. With such individualized addressing techniques, selected appliances may also be induced to respond to control codes necessary to activate the appliance or device by changing their own settings, such as in the case of a thermostat or lock, communicate with equipment other than the Calling Station, or otherwise respond as directed by the Calling Station.
Whether the Receiving Station picks up the line first, before another device on the common communications line, or second, after such other device, however, the Receiving Station does not go off hook except to establish a productive session in which information is transmitted between Calling Station and Receiving Station. As a result, no telecommunication charges are incurred unless such a productive session is established and, in many cases (including the case where the Calling Station transmits its own number and information specific to one smart appliance or device, thereby uniquely addressing an individual appliance), the Receiving Station may never go xe2x80x9coff hook.xe2x80x9d All information in many cases of control of, or information gathering from, an appliance or controlled device may be transmitted between the Calling Station and the Receiving Station when the Receiving Station is in the xe2x80x9con hookxe2x80x9d condition. Utilizing individualized addressing techniques in the present invention, and in most cases with such techniques, the user or Calling Station may control a specific appliance, or a number of appliances, without ever incurring telephone communication charges.
Absent Caller ID service supplied by a telephone service supplier, enquiries about the status of the appliance or smart device cannot be transmitted while the Receiving Staition is in the xe2x80x9con hookxe2x80x9d condition with the present invention. The Receiving Station can only listen to the Caller ID or FAX signals during the initial transmission from the Calling Station. However, the Calling Station may issue a control code to induce a responsive status information call to the Calling Station soon after call initiation by the Calling Station, or after the appliance or device has accomplished one or more tasks, gathered information from other devices, or otherwise acted as directed by the Calling Station during the Calling Station""s initial xe2x80x9con hookxe2x80x9d calling sequence.
Moreover, absent Caller ID service from the telephone service supplier, the present invention may not generally be utilized with xe2x80x9ccall forwarding,xe2x80x9d as the invention relies upon signaling that is not present, or may be redirected, with call forwarding. Finally, absent Caller ID service, the present invention also requires adjustment in the presence of voice mail, as voice mail also relies on voice band signaling which may interfere with the transmissions of the Calling Station. Such adjustments may include limiting the information received by the Receiving Station to that information received prior to first pickup by any device on the common line, limiting such information to the Calling Station telephone number identifying information, or otherwise reducing the duration or character of information received by the Receiving Station if voice mail is present. However, it may be appreciated that the present invention holds advantages not found in any other existing control methods of the prior art, as the invention operates well in the presence of answering machines, computer modems, FAX machines, and other equipment, wherever Caller ID service from the telephone service supplier is available.
A principal object of the present invention is to present a system in which a user may activate an appliance or other controlled device, or inquire of its status, or secure other information, utilizing caller identification technology, and Caller ID as herein more broadly defined, as a Receiving Station, including the appliance intended to be affected, having Caller ID capability, responds to an incoming call initiated by a Calling Station, which call carries a unique telephone number utilizing the Caller ID transmission, to thereby induce the appliance to provide information or take some action.
A further principal object of the present invention is to activate a specific smart appliance or device, utilizing Caller ID technology, thereby inducing selected appliances to respond by placing calls at separate or predetermined times.
A further object of the present invention is to utilize individualized addressing techniques, so that a Calling Station may control a specific appliance, or a number of appliances, without incurring telephone communication charges until a productive session is established.
A further object of the present invention is to utilize Caller ID and FAX tones, so that a Calling Station may control a specific appliance, or a number of appliances, without, in some cases, ever incurring telephone communication charges.
A further object of the present invention is to allow a user or Calling Station to control a remote Receiving Station utilizing Caller ID technology even in the absence of Caller ID service supplied by a telephone service supplier.